


A Chance to Speak

by mumblingmaria



Series: Growth Over Time [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: Ezra finds himself compelled to talk to Kallus on Yavin IV.





	A Chance to Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on tumblr and got this really nice one.
> 
> "kallus and ezra interacting post kallus's defection"
> 
> I really liked it! And it was surprisingly fun to write Kallus for the first time.

Ezra tapped his fork against the table. The mess hall on Yavin IV was huge. After running around Mandalore and then immediately going on a mission upon arriving at the base, he hadn’t gotten the chance to have a look around. Now that he had seen the whole place, it was a little overwhelming. It was completely different from Atollon.

He was sitting alone now, Sabine had taken off a few minutes ago having finished eating. Hera and Zeb were in a meeting and Kanan was avoiding being around large groups on the base. Every now and then a rebel would walk by and say hello.

Yavin IV was a lot to take in.

With a sigh, Ezra got up and went to put his tray away. As he walked past the rows of tables, each with a varying amount of people at them, he spotted someone else who was eating alone.

Kallus, with a datapad in hand, was at the end of a table. A pair of pilots were sitting on the other end, but otherwise the man was alone. He was a few tables ahead on the path out of the mess hall.

Frowning, Ezra kept on his path. It didn’t bother him that Kallus was alone. Not really. They weren’t friends, and if Ezra was being honest, he wasn’t really sure he needed that to change. He looked down at his tray and tried to focus on crumbs there.

And then he was stopped in his tracks. Kallus was still looking down at his datapad, unaware. Ezra swallowed and then let out a small cough. Looking up, Kallus raised an eyebrow.

“Bridger,” he said. “Do you need something?”

“No.”

Ezra stood there. Kallus sat. Awkward was not the word that could fully capture the moment. Painful, maybe. The datapad was set down but otherwise the two were almost frozen.

“Well, if it’s nothing, then I suggest being on your way. I’m sure you have important Jedi things to see to,” Kallus said, gesturing to the exit of the mess hall. “I have things I need to be seeing to.”

“Thank you,” Ezra blurted out. He swallowed again as surprise, mixed with confusion, spread across the man’s face. “Thank you, for what you did for us on Atollon.”

Kallus looked at him and then down at the table. “I didn’t do it to be thanked.”

“Yeah, I know that. But still. Thank you,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Just accept it.”

“Well then, you’re welcome.”

“Great,” Ezra said. Kallus looked at him and nodded. A quick nod in response and Ezra was on his way.

He glanced back as he dropped his tray off and saw that Kallus was still alone and back to looking at his datapad once more. So many people gave up everything they knew for the Rebellion. Willingly or otherwise. Different people from all ends of the galaxy. They all came together to fight.

Ezra smiled and headed out of the mess hall.


End file.
